halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack-S153
Jack-S153 is the son of General Damien-A263 and Colonel Anika-A284. He was selected for the GLADIATOR Project before he was even born - and the genetics of his augmented parents made him already augmented, so going through augmentation himself would make him twice as powerful. Jack was one of the first candidates due to the perfect genetics of his parents. Jack won his Trial, and was augmented three years later. These augmentations made him one of the strongest, fastest Gladiators. He specializes in long-range engagements and heavy weapons. Training Jack was trained from the age of 6 by Damien-A263 and some others. During a run, he can achieve speeds of 52.931 kilometers per hour (32.89 miles per hour). Trials For his Trial, he was paired up against another male Gladiator. He kicked them in the face right off the bat, and continued to choke them, and the opponent soon escaped and elbowed Jack across the face, and gave an uppercut to his chin. Jack proceeded to cause permanent damage to his opponent's eyes by digging his thumbs into their eye sockets. After this, he snapped their neck, instantly killing them. Upon leaving the area, he tried to console the Gladiator he had had a crush on for three years, Scarlet-S151, who was distraught from her Trials. After Training He first participated in the battle of an unknown world in 2560 with Scarlet, and most forces there were wiped out. Scarlet and Jack hid in the penthouse of an abandoned hotel until they saw an oppurtunity to wipe out the Covenant forces there. They jumped down with jetpacks, and Jack dropped grenades filled with copper coins down into the fray (the explosion would cause the copper coins to heat greatly, and burn through what they land on). However, he was wounded by a Jackal sniper, and Scarlet saved him, then called for an evac from the [[UNSC Winter Winds|UNSC Winter Winds]], which was still in orbit. They were evacuated from the planet and Jack received medical attention, and earned a Purple Heart and Bronze Star. Raid on an Unknown Covenant Ship Four days after the previously-mentioned engagement, Scarlet, Jack, and Damien were dropped from the ''Winter Winds ''in SOEIV. They landed on a Covenant carrier's landing pad, and cleared out the ship before turning off the shields, allowing a Pelican that was piloted by an ODST and carrying a nuclear device. Damien took the nuke from the ODST and planted it in the center of the hangar. Soon, Scarlet and Jack returned from clearing out the ship, and the team left. Each Gladiator received a Silver Star; Scarlet was promoted to Petty Officer 1st Class, and Jack was promoted to Staff Sergeant. Retirement In 2567, after the Covenant and Insurrection had been dealt a killing blow, Jack and Scarlet settled down in the cool, breezy plains of Trial with the Spartans of Squad 596 and Commando Dispatch 46, along with Julia-B184. The couple had two children, one of which was named Kara after Kara-B054, and one who was named Damon in honor of Jack's father. Relationships *Scarlet-S151 - Has a romantic relationship with her, and often laid with her during the night, especially after a tough deployment. *Helen-S114 - The two are good friends. *Damien-A263 - Father. *Kara-B054 - Kara was like an aunt to Jack. *Damon Aldaine - Son *Kara Aldaine - Daughter *Julia-B184 - Mother-in-law *Marcus-B151 - Father-in-law Decorations *Two Purple Heart medals - One in his first year on an unknown world, and the other four years later on an unknown world while searching for Julia-B184, who went MIA four days before. *Bronze Star - After his first engagement on an unknown world. *Three Silver Stars - For bravery in battle Quotes Gallery Jack2.jpg|Jack in dark grey armor Category:Fanon Category:SPARTAN Category:Petty Officer Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Sniper Category:Heavy Weapons Expert